


The Apology

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Wild Card, digital artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim has done something dumb once again and needs to apologize to Blair.  Will it be enough?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Wild Card (Apology and Forgiveness.)





	The Apology

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/forgiveness-wildcard_zpsyfztfabo.jpg.html)


End file.
